


Mystery of Time and Space

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Mystery of Time and Space

**Title:** Mystery of Time and Space  
 **Author:** GwendolynD  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Sam, Dean  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Betas:** None.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
Written for [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic_bakeoff**](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/)  Secret Ingredient 13 (Escape), with bonus ingredient (childhood).

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own them. Would I really be online if I did?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sonovabitch! Seriously?!” Dean threw his hands in the air, tossing himself back in the uncomfortable, stained motel chair. The room was bright despite the darkness pushing in from the window outside, but Dean wasn’t paying attention to the time. In front of him, glaring back at him with a hundred blinking green eyes...was the computer screen with the damned puzzle he couldn’t finish.

Leaning forward, clicking rapidly at the small boxes on the screen, Dean was determined to find the pattern that unlocked the impenetrable wall. He’d started this ‘room escape’ game shortly after they’d laid roots for the night. He’d made it through twelve levels already; he’d be damned if he was going to let this single wall stop him. Eyes crunched just enough to crease the corner of his eyes, Dean rested his chin on his hand as he clicked away.

The bathroom door clicked open and a wave of steam tumbled free as Sam stepped out in his sweats, towelling his floppy hair when he stopped and stared. “You’re kidding...” Sam stared at his brother’s profile, hunched over the laptop, tossing his towel to the side. “Dean, you said you’d be done by the time I was done showering.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well I’m done showering.”

“M’almost done, Sammy,” Dean mumbled, making a few more clicks before frowning and cursing loudly again.

“I need to research! How am I supposed to get any work done if you’re hogging my computer all the time?!” Sam huffed in exasperation, stepping closer to see just _what_ was so enthralling. Seemed simple enough—click a box, the surrounding tiles change color—turn them all green. Sam reached over batting Dean’s hand away and clicked through the puzzle in less than a minute before walking away.

“Fuck off! I hate you.”

“Anytime, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”  



End file.
